


mundane days

by BrainlessCrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Kara-centric, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessCrow/pseuds/BrainlessCrow
Summary: Kara works at a community center in the wake of the liberation of the robots.
Relationships: Kara/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 8





	mundane days

Kara leaned against the counter of the community center, the stool she usually sat at a foot behind her. She didn't like sitting, being on an equal level with people who spoke to her made her feel more confident. it also gave her a better vantage point of the world outside of the glass doors of the community center. her phone sat beside her elbows as she slumped over a little bit, occasionally buzzing with requests from connor for some facebook game he was playing. she glanced over at the door to the gym, seeing the cute schedule board she had put together with some of the librarians who were making schedule boards for the events they had all planned. 

Kara’s phone chimed gently, and she glanced over to it. her cheeks blushed a gentle blue as she noticed that the text was from North, asking if she wanted to blow off work and come to a drive in movie. North loved driving and most of her date ideas revolved around going somewhere out of the city. Kara had brought up the idea of mini golfing a few towns over and North had been surprisingly open to it. Kara wasn’t sure if North really had a job, she lived in a little complex that housed mostly androids who were fine living with four or five others, and some older people who gained rent assistance. 

Kara picked up her phone and opened the messaging app, circuits firing as she tried to think of a clever yet responsible response. 

Kara (4:15)

_ What time is the show? I get out at 5 but i can probably find someone to cover at 4:45? _

North (4:17)

_ show is at 7, been looking at a little cafe, was thinking we could go there first _

Kara rifled through her bag, checking to make sure she had grabbed her wallet that morning. She pulled it out, checking to make sure she had some cash on her. Androids could link their bank accounts and pay by swiping their hands over the censor, but that level of tracking made Kara nervous. She had talked to the therapist about it when the androids were first liberated and Markus was trying to convince them all to go to the government subsidised therapy. Kara went to a few sessions, then things came up and she had to cancel a few appointments, then she never ended up rebooking them. Her phone buzzed as she was checking, and she glanced over to it

North (4:18)

_ I’ll be by around 4:40, hope you dressed cute ;) _

Kara’s blush spread to her ears as she typed a quick ‘ _ ok see you then!’ _ . She texted into the group chat that Connor had set up for their little friend group, used mostly by Connor for setting up his biweekly movie nights. 

Kara (4:19)

_ I won't be able to come to your dinner party Markus, tell Jessie i'll have to meet them another time! _

Markus (4:19)

_ That's fine! We’re coming to the book reading at the community center tomorrow so you’ll be able to meet them then! They work with the city planners office. I think you’ll hit it off! _

Connor (4:20)

_ Hmmm my investigative senses are tingling. _

(4:20)

_ Does our dear Kara have a date this evening >:3c _

Kara (4:22) 

_ What brought you to this conclusion mr detective _

Nines (4:22)

_ You never have sudden plans unless it's a date. _

Connor (4:22)

_ You beat me to it!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Kara (4:23)

_ Nines is clearly the better detective. He didn't waste time being dramatic. _

Kara put her phone down on the charging pad she kept on the desk. She hated having a low battery on the phone, it felt rude to the device when she could just keep an eye on it and make sure it was charged. Markus had come around and ran one of his ‘your free, now what’ seminars a few weeks ago and he had brought up the idea of ‘robo sympathy’ and had to tell people that their phone running out of battery was fine, it wouldn't kill them and they didn't feel pain. Kara had overheard the whole thing from the lobby, the speakers in the seminar room had broken at a loud volume and the repair guy only came at night. 

The door jingled and a few high schoolers walked in. Kara stood up straighter and flipped her phone upside down. “Good afternoon! How can I help you?” She asked with a smile. 

“Oh, uh, we wanted to know about the ticket deals offered here? Our teacher had mentioned them during class?” The kid in the front asked, standing stiffly and holding the sleeves of their sweatshirt. 

“Of course, our ticketing office is right down the hall, first door on your left. We also occasionally have events where the museums in town will let community center patrons in after hours. Follow our social media to hear about those when they happen” Kara explained, handing the kid a brochure that sat in the stand at the front of the desk with their ticket deals and their social media accounts. 

“Thank you, uh this way?” They asked, gesturing to the hall, and heading that way as Kara nodded to confirm. The Three kids jostled their way down the hallway and pointed at the brochure, planning their weekend out excitedly. Kara was proud of the deals she managed to wrangle with the local museums, getting very cheap ticket deals using the funds given to her by the district and the revenue that the community center brought in. The community dinner and raffle in a few weeks would bring in more money, and Kara was already planning on purchasing tickets for whatever movie the science museum was putting on in their dome theatre. 

She checked the notebook that stayed on the counter, detailing the plans and who she would have to email and an approximate price estimate based on prior events. The kids who had come in left with tickets in hand, Kara put her head back down, flipping through the notebook to make sure everything was going according to schedule. The representative from the movie theatre needed to get back to her about donating popcorn for the raffle. The sound of hands slapping the counter in front of her made her jump. 

“What's up nerd, that notebook more interesting than me?” North said, smiling at her kinda girlfriend. 

“Oh! Is it 4:40 already?” Kara asked, checking her phone. 4;37 blinked back at her. 

“My Roommates were pissing me off. Decided to come early before I snapped.” North twirled her keys around her fingers. “Ready to go?” She asked.

Kara considered it. It was getting late, and the center did close at 5. “One second” Kara said, shoving her phone into the back pocket of her shorts and walking quickly over to the gym door. She flagged down one of the people supervising. “Do you mind watching the desk for a little bit? My girlfriend came early and we kinda have a date planned?” She asked the tired college kid. 

“Yeah I can do that.” They nodded, turning to where Luther stood and shouted that they were leaving. There wasn't anyone who had booked a private training session and the gym wasn't really busy enough in the late evening to need the three people there. Kara walked back to the desk, pulling her knitted cardigan over her shoulders and grabbing her messenger bag. “Ok. Now i'm ready” She said, taking North's hand and walking out of the community center with her.


End file.
